


特殊教学

by Ki0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki0/pseuds/Ki0
Summary: abo,ooc,没有逻辑，只有车速。注意本章有一点点提及玫瑰的内容。





	特殊教学

Pep看着眼前微微低着脑袋，神情有些异常的男孩，开口询问道：“Leo，你有什么话想说吗？”  
几分钟前Leo推门走进了教练办公室,Pep本以为他是想像平常那样与自己聊聊天——他们习惯了在下午训练结束后一起共度夜晚,他们常常一起喝着马黛茶聊战术和看比赛录像到深夜。然而今天Leo自从进门后就一言不发地坐在椅子上低着头，手指像是很紧张地蜷缩在有些长的衣袖里。Pep察觉到他可能是有什么难以启齿的话要对自己说，便将语调放得很柔和地鼓励他：“你可以放松一些，想对我说任何话都是可以的。”  
男孩抬起头看他，试探着问道：“Pep，你是不是说过，我无论什么事都可以找你帮忙？”  
Pep点点头，为了让男孩放松，特意把目光调整得更温柔和耐心：“当然，所以有什么话就直说吧。”他心想Leo无非是打算提出改变食谱或者拒绝轮换的要求。  
“你知道的，我是个Omega……”Leo踌躇着开口了，一点淡淡的红晕爬上了他白皙的脸颊，他从口袋里掏出手机打开了一封邮件递给了Pep，然后目光就躲闪到了地上，“我昨天收到了高层给我的这封邮件……”  
Pep接过手机看了起来，表情渐渐严肃。邮件里的内容很明确，由于用于缓解Omega发情期的情欲的抑制剂会缩短运动员的职业生涯，Leo一直没有使用抑制剂，在发情期就总是有诸多不便，于是俱乐部希望里奥赶紧找一个Alpha伴侣来解决生理问题，最好在俱乐部内部的球员或者随队的工作人员里选择，这样会方便一些，如果Leo有心仪的人选，俱乐部可以帮他牵线和沟通；如果Leo还是找不到满意的伴侣，高层可以向Leo提供职业男妓，他们都是最健美最优质的Alpha，会签订绝对可靠的保密协议，专门为名人里的Omega服务。  
Pep的心里掠过一丝不快，他对Leo是有一些难以言明的情愫的，在他们每次拥抱的时候，在他们互相亲吻脸颊的时候，在Leo撑着脸对他撒娇的时候，他就已经对Leo动过心了。但是他早就很克制地收敛起了这份感情，于是他现在准备站在一个年长者的立场在这件事上将Leo引导到正确的方向上。他看了一眼此时的Leo，男孩用卷卷的刘海遮住了自己的视线，不敢抬头看自己的反应。  
“Leo，你不必为这件事感到难堪，这是正常的生理问题，只要注意合适地应对就好。”他感觉自己像个给中学生上课的生理老师，“不过我不建议你听他们的去找什么男妓，如果你暂时找不到合适的伴侣，我可以像之前几次那样在你发情期的时候给你放假，反正你少训练几次也比别人都好，就是你可能会难受一些……你前几次发情期都怎么度过的？”  
Leo听到这个问题后脸刷地热了，很多不可告人的淫靡记忆从他脑海里闪过，在那些独自熬过的发情期里，他都是靠自己的忍耐与抚慰捱过去的。每次一开始他都把自己锁在家里，本来打算靠意志力强撑过去，可后来总是被旺盛的情欲折磨得发疯，带着巨大的罪恶感将手指插入那个湿热而空虚的穴口，不小心溢出的呻吟令自己羞耻得快要疯掉，于是他经常一只手插在下面，捣出弄脏整个大腿根的湿滑体液，另一只手牢牢地捂着嘴防止自己发出过于放荡的声音，往往到最后满脸都是泪水和汗水。那些湿透的衣料和沾满黏液的手指一幕幕浮现在眼前，他心里涌上一阵羞耻，有些心虚地小声回答道：“……我一般都是自己忍过去的。”  
Pep意识到自己这个问题问得太突兀了，他见过Omega发情的样子，见过别的Omega满脸潮红不顾一切地哀求陌生人和他们上床的样子，他可以想象这是怎样难受的感觉，他怜惜地对Leo说：“那辛苦你了，在你有伴侣之前我会想办法帮你找更好的医生为你找找缓解不适的方法，你也可以试着选一个自己喜欢又可以信任的伴侣……”  
Leo就在这时抬起了头，他用上了酝酿很久的勇气才说出这句话，但声音依然很微弱，带着颤颤巍巍的试探：“教练，我可以选你吗？”  
Pep呆住了，他花了几秒钟消化了一下Leo这句话的含义，然后在明白Leo是在提出想和自己上床后感到有一扇充满罪恶和诱惑的门在自己面前吱嘎一声打开了一条缝。作为一个富有魅力的Alpha，从他十七岁到三十七岁间都不断有Omega爬上他的床，男性和女性都有，那些放荡的生物勾搭上他的方式大多数都是直接在酒吧里风骚地扭动着臀部坐上他的大腿，或者跪在地上抬头用情欲满满的眼神看着他然后用牙齿解开他的裤链给他来一个口活。然而Leo和他们截然不同，这个男孩子纤弱而清秀，坐在椅子上用怯生生的目光瞟向自己，就像野外的小鹿睁着湿漉漉的眼睛一边懵懂地试探着一边鼓起勇气一步步靠近向猎人。然而就是这么一个干净的男孩，在用柔软的声音对自己发出最情色的邀请，在一种奇异的兴奋下，Pep觉得自己看Leo的视角发生了微妙的变化，他好像变得更诱人了，他的脖颈、他的手腕以及身体上的每一处都无瑕而温腻、都恰到好处的好看，他的眼睛里没有一丝风尘和世故，清澈得像一汪深林里的潭水，然而潭里的甘露却有一种摄人心神的魔力，令人甘愿在里面溺死。  
Pep这几秒的沉默对Leo来说漫长得像一个世纪，他以为自己要被拒绝了，Pep会怎样想自己呢？会觉得自己是那种龌龊的用身体勾引自己教练的人吗？他立即慌乱地想要为自己辩解，因为过度的难堪，喉咙像是被哽住了：“我不是这个意思……”  
他的教练却没有一点生气和难堪的样子，眼神出乎意料的沉静：“Leo，你为什么要选我呢？”  
还能为什么？因为我喜欢你，Leo羞耻地想。  
他脸都要烧起来了，本能地回答：“因为你是最好的选择。”  
他喜欢我，Pep在心里想。Pep明白了，他想起了一些Leo以前有意无意地在自己面前流露出喜爱的时刻，这个小家伙那些悄悄落在自己身上的眼神和被自己夸奖后眼睛里过多的喜悦都得到解释了。这个男孩真是可爱而勇敢，他完全不知道成年alpha在床上都是怎样的混蛋，这可不是身体不舒服就去找队医那么简单。  
Pep感到了一丝隐秘而罪恶的兴奋，他作为一个Alpha最本能最原始的征服欲被激发出来了，眼前这个男孩是那么的一尘不染，于是更适合被弄脏和玷污，就像在洁白无瑕的绸缎上落下旖旎的唇印，就像在清澈的泉水里倾入馥郁的毒酒。他表面上伪装得很冷静淡然，但下面已经硬了，他内心承认自己现在其实想用阴茎贯穿他，用精液填满他，把他调教得全身都是自己的痕迹，对他做对廉价的娼妓做的事。他在这短暂的一刻里大脑被欲望萦绕，不小心溢出了一点Alpha的信息素，Leo很敏感地察觉到了，他这才感觉到了一丝隐隐的危机感和侵略感，小心翼翼地试探道：“……Pep？”  
Pep突然站了起来，然后绕过桌子走到Leo面前俯下身贴近他的脸，用模糊暧昧的声音在他耳边说：“我答应你。”他们靠得那么近，吐息都交织在一起，温热又使人失神，Leo听见自己的心脏剧烈地跳动起来，然后又听见自己的教练轻声说：“你接过吻吗？吻我一下。”这是Pep第一次用这种挑逗的语气和他说话，嘴角带着轻佻的笑。  
我当然接过吻，Leo有些气愤地想。那是三年前，在阿姆斯特丹，那个开满郁金香的夏天，他和Kun单独坐在球队大巴的最后一排，窗外热烈的艳阳在两个少年的脸上映射出星星点点的光晕，他们都牵着对方的手，却看不清对方被光圈迷蒙住的脸，不知道是谁先轻轻啄了一下对方的嘴唇，这个稚嫩的初吻就这么发生了。  
Leo咽了口唾液，抬起漆黑的双眸看着眼前的男人，像是在犹豫，Pep暧昧的声音在他耳畔响起：“别害羞啊，以后我们还会做更多更亲密的事。”他一瞬间像是有了在Pep面前逞强的勇气一样吻了上去，用自己的嘴唇在Pep的嘴唇上停留了一下后快速地分开，然后他像完成了一件特别的事一样带着点小骄傲看着佩普，即使这个吻因为太过羞涩与短暂并没有什么明显的触觉和身体上的感受，除了他咚咚咚加速的心跳。  
Pep看着眼神有些稚气的Leo像逗弄小孩一样说：“我不是说的这种吻，你跟我学。”然后他突然炽热地吻了下去，舌头霸道地探入男孩的唇齿探索着里面的软肉，他整个人具有侵略性地搂着Leo，像要把男孩嵌入自己的身体里，一只手扣住他柔软的脑袋，另一只手在他清瘦的腰际暧昧地流连，Leo被吻得快要缺氧，喉咙里模模糊糊地呜咽着，Pep加深了这个吻，舌头不停包裹着男孩的舌尖，深情而用力地吮吸着他嘴里不断溢出的汁液，Leo觉得自己全身的力气都要被他夺走了的时候，Pep离开了他的嘴唇，娴熟地舔了一下唇边的唾液：“就是这样，学会了吗？”  
Leo满脸滚烫，Pep的信息素有些强势，他喘了好几口气才让气息平稳下来，他被吻得身体起了反应，后穴开始空虚和湿润，他舔了舔嘴唇回味着这个让他激动和勇敢起来的吻，站起来去吻Pep。Leo比Pep矮，双手抵在Pep的胸膛上把他推得背靠着桌子双腿弯曲才能轻松地吻到他。男孩的舌头胡乱地在对方口腔里搅动，舔舐着对方的舌头，然后在自己感到呼吸不畅的时候分开，他的技术糟透了，只是像吃草莓酱一样胡乱地在Pep嘴里乱舔。但他丝毫没有意识到，还有点期待得到夸奖地看着Pep，嘴角带着水光，眼睛在说“看啊，我学会了”。  
他这副样子可爱得他的教练想立即把他按在桌子上办了，但Pep还是维持着理智，问他：“你下次什么时候发情？”  
“就在接下来几天。”  
“那从今晚起就去我家住，我还会再教你很多事。” Pep的语调暧昧又挑逗，像就此把盛满成人世界的诱惑的木匣子在他面前打开。

一个小时后，他们就已经一起坐在Pep家的餐桌边了，Pep给他的小客人煎了鳕鱼和西红柿，Leo刚坐下吃了没多久就感到身体起了异样——经过刚才那个湿热的吻和挑逗，他提前发情了，他的后穴开始空虚和骚动，分泌出了一股股体液，黏乎乎地粘在裤子上，他想摩擦一下双腿来使自己舒服一点，可是每动一下就感觉更多液体流出来，几乎沾湿了他半个屁股。Leo抬头看了一眼Pep，他正坐在自己对面从容地切着鱼肉，像是没有看到对面这个对着自己发情的omega。Pep当然察觉到了Leo的处境，他正散发着甜甜的焦糖味，脸上全是情欲与羞涩，坐在自己对面悄悄小弧度扭动着，但他没有理睬他，很耐心地想等Leo自己说出来。  
“你怎么不吃了？” Pep都没有抬头看他，“不想吃吗？那你想吃什么？”  
Leo声音里都带上了呜咽：“唔……我身体不舒服……”  
Pep慢条斯理地把盘子里的食物都切成小块，又细嚼慢咽地吃完后，才不慌不忙地站起来用手绢擦了擦手，然后把Leo整个人抱起来，走到卧室把他扔到大床上，自己也俯身上去，凑到Leo的耳边说：“身体不舒服吗？我来帮你检查检查哪里不舒服。自己把衣服脱掉。” Pep好像和平时不太一样了，他散发着Alpha原始而火辣的荷尔蒙。  
Leo别扭地褪去了上衣，然后又磨磨蹭蹭地脱掉了裤子，害羞得把头偏到了一边，他已经湿透的内裤也被Pep一把往下拽到小腿上，然后听到Pep用命令的口吻说：“把腿张开。”  
这种被命令的感觉让他的身体本能的兴奋，后穴无法自控地收缩了一下，他对着自己的教练缓缓张开了双腿，露出一片好风景，他的大腿内侧的皮肤光滑雪白，此刻沾满了粘稠的体液，淡粉色的小穴微微张合着，一点点地吐出更多淫水，迫不及待想被进入。  
“Leo，你到底哪里不舒服呢？” Pep有些粗糙的手掌在Leo赤裸的身体上游移，略微用力地捏了捏他的腰，“是这里吗？”见他羞得不知道怎么回答，又轻轻在他大腿内侧的嫩肉上咬了一口：“那是这里吗？”  
Leo满眼委屈地看着佩普，光脚丫在他的小腿上磨蹭着撒娇：“Pep，你不要问了，你明明知道。”  
Pep笑眯眯地抚摸着他柔软的头发：“乖，哪里不舒服就指给我看，我才能帮你啊。”  
Alpha果然都是混蛋，Leo羞愤地蹬了他一脚，然后犹豫了一下，带着巨大的羞耻感把手伸向自己湿得不行的小穴：“是…是这里……”  
Pep的手在他的穴口周围转圈：“是这里吗？那Leo自己把手指伸进去看看，我再帮你。”  
Leo颤颤巍巍地探进去了小半截食指，刚伸进去就不小心发出了一声呻吟，Pep鼓励他：“转转圈，再伸进去一点，试着让自己更爽。”  
Leo的脸颊稚嫩而白皙，有一双水润柔和的眼睛，任何人都会觉得他是个稚气未脱的孩子，然而他现在却在床上做着像个下流的荡妇做的事，他正对着这个比自己年长许多的男人张着腿，一只手伸在自己不停流水的小穴里小心翼翼地搅动着，他之前几次发情期的时候也偷偷一个人这样自慰过，所以他此时产生了一种之前那些淫荡的小秘密被Pep看到了的错觉，眼里全是羞耻和渴望的神情，嘴里又难以抑制地溢出“唔唔…”的声音。Pep将自己的食指也伸了进去，Leo在轻微的挣扎后渐渐容纳了两根手指，他感觉下面被撑得很开，但欲望没有得到缓解，反而被撩拨得更旺。  
“你每次被操之前都要先用手指把这里插松，学会了吗？” Pep的手指在里面摸索，不久就找到了敏感点，轻轻按压了几下，Leo的呻吟都变了调，他又含住了Leo发硬的阴茎，富有技巧地上下舔舐了几下，满意地看到Leo大腿都颤抖了起来，穴口紧紧收缩着咬住手指，他看着满脸潮红的男孩问：“现在够舒服了吗？”  
“啊……还没有…进来好不好…”快感一点点聚集，但是却无法到达顶点，他知道自己现在需要被Alpha的肉棒好好操一操。  
Pep停下手上的动作：“那Leo想我用哪里进来呢？”  
Leo屈辱地啜泣了起来，一滴晶莹的泪珠顺着他还稚嫩的脸部轮廓缓缓淌下，他被欲望折磨得发疯，自暴自弃地把手指退了出来，然后伸手拉下了Pep的裤链，那根粗大火辣的性器从内裤里滑了出来，他害羞得闭上了眼睛，心里却有一丝隐秘而羞耻的期待。  
Leo不敢睁开眼睛，眼前一片黑暗，每一秒都像漫长的煎熬，房间里很安静，只听得见两人紊乱的呼吸和色情的水声，Leo感觉Pep的手指退了出去，然后那个巨大的肉棒就慢慢插了一些进来，第一次被插入的不适使他本能地剧烈挣扎了起来，Pep把他的手抓住，然后继续缓慢地全部进入：“Leo真棒，全部吃掉了。”  
强烈的快感很快掩盖过了被插入的酸涩，里面的肉壁的每一处都无比敏感和饥渴，现在终于被完全填满，带来巨大的满足感，然后他就感到Pep动了起来，坚硬的肉棒擦过他每一处潮湿的嫩肉，碾在他那个只要被碰一下就舒服得头皮发麻的敏感点上，他含糊地喊着：“唔…Pep…”  
Pep重重地抵在他的敏感点上研磨着：“叫我教练。”  
“唔唔…教练…”Leo的脑子里什么都想不了，四肢都被潮水一样的快感淹没。他迷蒙地睁开双眼，Pep压在他身上剧烈地进出着，散发着迷人的雄性alpha荷尔蒙，把他的双手牢牢禁锢在头顶，下身强势地撑开他双腿间的肉穴，发出咕哝咕哝的水声，他全身所有的快感和失控都是这个男人的抽插赐予的，这种被完全占据和支配的感觉让他沉沦，穴肉不停收缩，紧紧吸着这根把他喂得很饱的肉棒。他被彻底征服了，在二人交织着的信息素里意乱情迷，他想和他永远在一起，想和他无数次做爱，想怀上他的孩子，他主动用Pep教他的接吻方法凑上去吻他，他们的舌头厮磨着，脸上的汗水交织在了一起。Leo在激烈的撞击里达到了第一次高潮，他的脚趾绞紧了床单，一股股地射精，美妙的感觉流遍四肢百骸，身上的男人没有停下来，他全身瘫软，陷在柔软的床垫里，除了承受强烈的抽插以外什么也干不了。Pep拔出来射在了他的大腿间，Leo看着这些粘在自己大腿间的乳白色液体双眼失神，然后在回过神后又感到了渴望，仅仅才离开那根肉棒一小会儿，他下面就又隐隐的空虚了，他红着脸贴在Pep的脖子上又向他要了一次，一直做到他们都筋疲力尽。  
做完后他们在床上缠绵，Pep捋着Leo汗湿的头发轻声问：“现在舒服了吗？”  
Leo乖巧地点了点头，往男人身里蹭，Omega的本能使他在事后想得到很多温暖的拥抱。  
“要被操过后才舒服，你很喜欢被我操对不对？”  
Leo把脸埋进他的怀里，挡住了脸上又一次泛起的红晕，柔柔地发出了一声轻轻的“嗯”，他心里泛起了羞耻，但更多的是幸福感，他从刚认识的时候不久就开始悄悄喜欢Pep，在上床后这种喜欢被加深了，还加上了身体上的迷恋。  
Alpha的征服欲得到了满足，Pep咬住了Leo的腺体，在上面轻轻啃噬，Leo顺从地侧着脖子，让他在上面留下一个旖旎的粉红色吻痕，Pep在Leo耳边轻轻说着“小浪货”，满意地看见男孩的耳根变得通红。  
这时是2008年，这是他们做过的很多次爱里的第一次，两人都被轻盈的快乐环绕，没有想过未来的漫长岁月，他们身上粘着对方的体液交换着亲吻和体温，手指勾在一起，在这个夜晚里拥有了彼此。

 


End file.
